Bienvenido a casa
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Unas simples palabras pueden aliviar lo que sea... y Allen lo sabe perfectamente... LAVEN 100%


**"Bienvenido a casa"**

**Capítulo único**

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Tales palabras… dichas en ése característico tono… acompañadas por ésa sonrisa tan relajada y cariñosa, sin mencionar quién las decía, le provocaban una sensación muy agradable

La sencilla frase iluminaba su más oscuro pensamiento, curaba las heridas que supuraban por debajo de las vendas, le provocaba el ferviente deseo de agradecer a Dios por sobrevivir a las duras batallas

Y claro, le hacía sonreír como nada más podía

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Verle ahí sentado en el escritorio hojeando distraídamente algún libro… su pupila esmeralda mirando cualquier palabra para calmar su ansia… esperando a que cruzara el oscuro umbral, sin duda le hacía pensar que nada había sido en vano: ni los gritos, ni las heridas, ni siquiera el remordimiento

Nada, absolutamente nada era en vano

Todo fuera por sobrevivir y volver a escuchar esa frase deslizándose por sus perfectos labios

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Claro, por más que quisiera las misiones y la guerra no desaparecerían así como así, y por lo tanto, su labor de exorcista seguiría vigente: no importaba si eso significaba separarse por largos periodos de Lavi…

Le dolía… odiaba eso… pero no podía librarse de aquello

Sin embargo, no estaba tan mal… porque, cuando regresaba, él estaba esperándole… sonriente y relajado, como si nada pasara…

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Él era un exorcista… pero Lavi no del todo: su deber como aprendiz de Bookman le ahorraba muchas veces ir a pelear… y le tranquilizaba de sobremanera: al menos no tenía que preocuparse por regresar y enterarse de que había sido herido… o si estaba grave… o si había muerto…

Esto último era realmente angustiante… la sola idea era como una navaja clavándose una y otra vez en su pequeño y frágil corazón

Pero no tenía de que preocuparse: Komui-san le había prometido que no lo mandaría a una misión hasta que él volviera; y lo que quizá le aliviaba más: trataría de que si debía ir, sería en equipo con él…

Era exagerado, lo sabía, pero era lo menos importante: todo fuera para protegerlo y nunca sufrir por la ausencia de sus palabras

...

Incluso la herida más profunda, o el remordimiento más doloroso no eran nada ante esa frase

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Aunque no se comparaba al abrazo que le seguía: ése protector y ansioso abrazo que le transmitía la felicidad, el alivio de sentirlo ahí, con él, sano y salvo

Esos brazos rodeándole y diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado

Y la imagen era como un perfecto cuadro: Lavi, con su hermoso cabello rojo, con su hipnotizante pupila verde… su piel apiñonada brillando por la luz de una vela en el escritorio… su perfecta sonrisa… todo aquello era el ángel del cuadro…

Y él, siendo abrazado por ése celestial ente, correspondiendo el gesto con las fuerzas que le quedaban… era el mortal que recibía piedad y felicidad de ése ángel

El perfecto cuadro, sin duda

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Al inicio vivía para salvar a los akumas… luego se agregó la familia que luchaba junto a él… ¿Por qué no? También por la paz del mundo…

Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando llegó él

_..._

Lo supo aquella primera vez que lo vio…

Que, acostado en la cama de ésa ciudad de Alemania, fue saludado por el chico pelirrojo… que sencillamente le dijo "-Soy Lavi"

Y lo supo: finalmente había conocido la razón por la que luchaba, por la que sobrevivía sin importar las adversidades

Era por él y para él: para conocerle, protegerle, amarle hasta que el mundo se acabara

La razón que, para ser honesto, siempre esperó

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Y, sin duda, las cosas mejoraron cuando se supo correspondido…

Cuando, después de una misión… en el vagón del tren, Lavi le abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba un dulce "Te amo"

…

Lo supo entonces, y seguía teniéndolo claro: ya nunca podría estar sin él, sin su cabello, sin su esmeralda, sin esa sonrisa que le transmitía todo y nada a la vez

Y fue, cuando en medio de lágrimas y besos, le juró amarle siempre

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Por eso peleaba

Por eso seguía vivo

Y ésas mágicas palabras reforzaban su convicción

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

¿La guerra? ¿Los akumas? ¿El Conde? No importaban, realmente

No importaba si seguía luchando, haciéndose daño, que le llamaran "asesino"

Su frase lo valía todo

Él lo valía todo

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

¿Qué si ambos eran hombres? ¿Qué si no era normal? Eso era algo ya inútil: simplemente… estaban enamorados… uno daría la vida por el otro si era necesario, y viceversa

Y si uno moría… el otro le seguiría… lo habían acordado así

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Enseguida del abrazo le continuaba un beso… un frágil, lento… amoroso…

Un simple pero emocionante roce de labios… y habría que decir que era el único que se daban tranquilamente, pues todos los demás daban pie a roces más descarados y excitantes…

Culminaban en lo que vulgarmente se llamaba "hacer el amor"… y claro que ése término se aplicaba en ellos, sin duda

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

A pesar de ser sólo un niño (a comparación de Lavi, que ya tenía mucha más experiencia) tenía muy en claro lo que sentía y lo que quería…

Y lo que más quería, lo que añoraba siempre era verle, abrazarle, besarle y gritar lo mucho que lo había extrañado…

Gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba

Pero él no era le único: Lavi, aunque fuera en ésa frase, le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado… la angustia de no saber si volvería o no… esa angustiada pero encantadora mirada diciendo "-Gracias a Dios estás de vuelta"-…

No cabía duda: se preocupaba tanto como él… de no estar seguro si volvería a verlo o no… y por supuesto: compartían el mismo alivia cuando sus miradas se cruzaban nuevamente

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Siempre que llegaba a la Orden corría a su habitación: a aquella recámara que compartían desde hacía unos meses

Obviamente en el camino se encontraba con Lenalee, o con Krory… incluso con Kanda, pero permitiéndose se descortés, les pasaba de largo, ignorándoles…

Ya habría tiempo para sus preguntas, o sus sonrisas… incluso para los insultos… pero lo básico, la razón de su regreso se hallaba en la habitación del tercer piso, en la puerta del corredor izquierdo, al fondo…

Debía verle antes que todo… antes que cualquier otra cosa…

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen"_

Y justo como ahora, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera…

Con delicadez tocó… y enseguida giró la perilla para abrir

…

Y justo como ahora, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, lo vio sentado en el escritorio hojeando distraídamente algún libro…

…

Enseguida se percató de su presencia… y sonriendo, con su hermosa esmeralda verde mirándole aliviado, susurró

**-Bienvenido a casa, Allen**

Y él, soltando el aire de sus pulmones, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, contestó

**-Ya estoy de vuelta, Lavi**

Ahora podía agradecer una vez más a Dios por volver a su lado

"_-Bienvenido a casa, Allen…"_

No importaba si era en la Orden, o en alguna parte de Europa, o en X lugar del mundo: su hogar siempre estaría donde Lavi… donde pudiera escuchar tan agradable recibimiento…

Y encerrado en su pequeño espacio, lo demás podía seguir girando, el mundo podía destruirse si quería…

**-Bienvenido a casa, Allen**

**-Ya estoy de vuelta, Lavi**

**-Debes estar agotado… ¿te gustaría descansar?**

**-Claro que si**

Se acostaron… y descansaron abrazados

…

Ese pequeño pedazo de mundo les bastaba… a él le bastaba…

Y quizá si oraba un poco más… podría durar para siempre…

Pero, al menos si no duraba eternamente, ya tenía la dicha de volver a estar entre sus brazos

**-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Allen**

**-A mí también…**

**-Te extrañé…**

**-No tanto como yo…**

Pero… no perdía nada si oraba un poco más… sólo un poco más

Quien sabe… a lo mejor no todo resultaba en vano

Habría que intentarlo…

…

Quizá… Dios sería piadoso…

**-Bienvenido a casa, Allen**

**-Ya estoy de vuelta, Lavi**

Sólo quizá…

FIN


End file.
